I AM SHER LOCKED
by celtica1
Summary: Je ferais de ton cœur un tas de cendre… Tel furent les mots de Jim Moriarty qui mettra bientôt sa menace à exécution. En effet, sous les coups du Napoléon du crime , le masque de Sherlock va se fendre, le menant au bord de la rupture. En parallèle un effroyable tueur en série apparaît à Londres, la police n'a aucune piste et fait appel au détective, la lutte s'annonce difficile.
1. Chapter 1: Premières fois

Bonjour tout le monde voilà c'est la première fanfiction que j'écris ainsi que mon premier lemon j'espère donc que vous posterez des review pour me permettre de m'améliorer.

Bien entendu les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Moffat et Gratis et si ma fanfiction pour certains éléments s'inspire de faits réels les noms sont bien entendu faux.

Les passages en gras sont des commentaires des personnages après les faits et ceux en italique sont des citations.

* * *

Sherlock marchait dans la nuit tel un fantôme, il avait besoin de réfléchir. En effet, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu peur pour quelqu'un d'autre, peur pour John et il ne comprenait pas. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu peur, ni pour lui ni pour personne, mais quand Watson était apparu, la veste entrouverte laissant voir la ceinture d'explosifs qui l'entravait, Sherlock avait senti l'espace d'un instant son cœur s'arrêter. Seule la chance leur avait permis de survivre à l'épisode de la piscine et il s'en sentait passablement frustré.

Plongé profondément dans ses réflexions, le grand détective à qui rien n'échappait habituellement ne vit pas la limousine noire se détacher d'une ruelle obscure pour le suivre. Il ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il fut trop tard.

De puissants phares illuminèrent la rue, surpris, le logicien se retourna lentement pour voir la limousine qui l'emprisonnait dans la lumière de ses feux. Deux silhouettes armée en sortirent, le détective eut alors un sourire sarcastique :

-Moriarty est tellement versatile, souffla-t-il dans un ricanement avant de monter dans le véhicule sous l'œil attentif des révolvers braqués sur lui.

Sherlock s'installa confortablement dans les sièges de cuir et affichant un visage impassible il commença à réfléchir à sa situation. C'était entièrement de sa faute. Il avait manqué de prudence et n'avait pas réagi à l'apparition de la voiture qui d'ailleurs ne laissait aucun échappatoire. Le détective ferma alors les yeux, se préparant ainsi à la confrontation qui aurait bientôt lieue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la voiture pénétra dans un entrepôt désaffecté avant de s'arrêter. Le logicien ouvrit les yeux et descendit du véhicule :

-Si j'étais vous je changerais de chauffeur, j'aurais pu arriver dix minutes plus tôt, lança le détective toujours impassible tandis qu'il cherchait le moyen de se sortir de cette délicate situation.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais et j'ai horreur d'attendre. Répondant à un geste du criminel consultant deux hommes s'emparèrent du conducteur avant de l'emmener hors de l'entrepôt.

Sherlock déglutit, tentant d'étouffer un début de culpabilité. **(Mais je ne me suis jamais senti coupable ! SH/ Peut être mais les lecteurs voudront peut être penser que tu es humain, c'est foutu maintenant. C)**

-Mme Hudson aurait que tu répondrais de tes meurtres devant Dieu mais…

-Mais quoi ! _Ces dieux que l'Homme a fait et qui n'ont point fait l'Homme ?! Et puis mourir ce n'est rien, hier un esclave est mort pour le plaisir de son maître._

-Et puis c'est ce que les gens font, on a compris, mais ne t'en fais pas tu n'auras pas à attendre de passer devant Dieux pour payer.

-Tu es encore tellement naïf que s'en est attendrissant. Bon trêve de bavardage, le repas est prêt ! fit Moriarty qui courrait presque entraînant son rival à sa suite.

Le détective surpris se laissa faire et s'asseya même devant son assiette, il ne s'attendait certes pas à un dîner aux chandelles avec son ennemi !

-Alors tu ne manges pas ? Personnellement j'aime bien manger avant une nuit mouvementée, lança le criminel avec un sourire moqueur.

Sherlock ne releva pas trop occupé à examiner la nourriture qu'on lui proposait avec méfiance. Il finit cependant par manger et apprécia à leur juste valeur ces mets délicats. Il y avait donc un avantage à avoir un Moriarty pour ennemi !

-Tu ne mangerais quand même pas cette viande sans vin ! le gourmanda celui-ci, ce serait de mauvais goûts alors que je viens de recevoir cet excellent vin de Bordeaux, un grand cru.

A ces mots un serveur apparut, surgissant de l'ombre, une bouteille à la main. Soupçonneux, le logicien finit tout de même par céder, surtout que la bouteille, bien scellée, l'attirait fortement. Il avait, depuis toujours, un faible pour les bons vins. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fini son verre qu'il remarqua le sourire de son ennemi ainsi que son verre, plein. Le détective prit d'un doute observa plus attentivement le bouchon de la bouteille et dut résister à la soudaine envi de se gifler. Il n'en ratait pas une ce soir, à se demander s'il ne faisait pas exprès. Le bouchon montrait une très belle marque de piqûre. **(Merde, comment ai-je pu être aussi con ! SH).** Sherlock voulut se lever mais la drogue avait engourdie ses jambes. Il ne put que se rattraper à la table, évitant ainsi de s'effondrer de justesse. **(Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, un verre de vin ? JM). **Un voile passa devant ces yeux, obscurcissant sa vue. Ses muscles se décontractèrent soudain et il lâcha la table. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut les mains de Moriarty le rattrapant de justesse.

* * *

**Attention, passage fortement déconseillé aux mineurs et aux personnes sensibles. Rendez-vous au chapitre 2 pour ceux-ci.**

* * *

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Il avait la langue pâteuse et sa tête tournait. Il présentait tous les symptômes d'une prise de narcotiques. Il avait du mal à se concentrer et ressentait les choses d'une façon étrange, plus poussée, plus électrisante. **(Je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait pas que des narcotiques. SH/ Je ne dévoile jamais mes secrets. JM/ Tu parles. SH).** Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes d'immobilité que le détective se rendit compte qu'il était nu, les bras attachés dans le dos par des lanières de cuir et qu'un bandeau lui couvrait les yeux, l'aveuglant. Le sociopathe sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans le creux de son ventre, il se sentait vulnérable. Sans ses yeux, il perdait une grande partie de ses dons de déduction et sans eux, le monde qui l'entourait lui semblait faussé. Pour se rassurer, il se promit de combler cette lacune, de ne plus dépendre autant de sa vue. S'il s'en sortait. Un bruit furtif dans son dos le fit sursauter. Des mains commencèrent à se promener sur sa peau.

-Que… Que faites-vous ?

-Je te l'ais déjà dis, lui sussura son geôlier à l'oreille, la drague est finie. Il est temps de passer à l'étape suivante.

Le prisonnier étouffa un gémissement quand les mains de Moriarty se saisirent de son sexe qui malgré sa gêne se dressait déjà sous les caresses du criminel. Son malaise augmenta encore quand il sentit les lèvres de son agresseur se poser sur les siennes et sa langue se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche. Dans un sursaut de volonté, le logicien pinça les lèvres, bloquant ainsi l'accès à sa bouche. Mal lui en pris, les dents de Moriarty **(Ou de Jim vu la situation. C) **s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre des lèvres de Sherlock et, forçant le passage, sa langue put enfin goûter celle du détective. Son goût piquant, viril mais aussi étonnement sucré, mélangé à celui plus métallique du sang l'excitait au plus haut point. Le criminel se saisit de sa victime et la déposa à genou sur la table. Il eut alors un sourire moqueur, le Grand Sherlock Holmes était entièrement à sa merci, sa position et le mince filet de sang qui lui coulait sur le torse le rendait irrésistible. Moriarty se rapprocha de l'objet de ses désirs et suivit la ligne pourpre avec sa langue jusqu'à atteindre une bouche qu'il s'appropria violemment. Son sexe entra un contact avec celui du logicien et commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient qui tira un gémissement plaintif a un détective paniqué. Son corps le trahissait, frissonnant sous des caresses qui le répugnaient et se dressant, durcissant contre le corps de celui qui abusait de lui. Celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus excité, sentir le corps de son compagnon contre lui, le sentir réagir au moindre frôlement, le voir tenter de le repousser de plus en plus faiblement pour finalement cessé, résigné. C'était si bon. Moriarty, de sa langue, dessinait les lignes du corps pâle collé à lui. Il descendait lentement, s'approchant peu à peu de la verge. Il lécha avec volupté l'intérieur des cuisses avant de s'emparer de cette verge dressée. La langue du criminel, brûlante, parcourait la peau sensible du membre durci avec une lenteur exagérée, tirant des gémissements étouffés au sociopathe. Celui-ci était terrifié, il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps et son esprit habituellement si froid, si implacable commençait à se noyer sous l'effet mélanger de la peur, de la haine et de l'endorphine. Jamais il n'avait haï quelqu'un comme il haïssait Jim à cet instant. Son esprit sombra définitivement quand il sentit une langue ardente caresser son gland. Son corps se cambra et se déversa dans la bouche avide du criminel. Moriarty sentit le sperme chaud couler jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et se délecta de son goût légèrement salé. Il donna un dernier coup de langue avant de s'éloigner comme à regret. Il avait besoin de Le posséder, de le posséder corps et âmes. Il se saisit de Sherlock et le poussa violemment contre la table et lui écarta les cuisses. Sans même se donner la peine d'utiliser du lubrifiant, le criminel pénétra en son rival, l'empalant sur sa hampe dressée. Sa victime se cambra et laissa échapper un gémissement. Sherlock se retenait de hurler rendu fou par la douleur, la terreur et sa haine. Il avait mal, ce corps étranger qui se mouvait en lui au rythme des coups de reins de Jim lui causait une douleur vive qui semblait le déchirer de l'intérieur. Bientôt il ne resta dans son esprit qu'une question au milieu de la brume : « Alors c'est ça le sexe ? ». **(L'une des meilleurs soirée de ma vie. JM/ Pas pour moi j'ai encore mal rien que d'y penser. SH/ HA haha (rire sadique). JM).**


	2. Chapter 2: Syndrome post-traumatique

Me revoilà je publie la suite du chapitre 1, je rappelle que c'est ma toute première fanfiction et que j'aimerais vraiment avoir quelques review pour me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas. Je remercie d'ailleurs Spoiled Child pour sa review, j'espère qu'il aimera la suite.

John tournait en rond dans le petit appartement du 221B Baker Street. Il était inquiet, nerveux et particulièrement irritable. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, la soirée avait été suffisamment épuisante pour qu'Il n'en rajoute pas. C'était de Sa faute s'il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil, même si passer sa soirée dans une piscine remplie de snipers une veste explosive sur le dos ne l'avait certainement pas aidé, mais ça il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il s'était sentit trahit quand Sherlock était parti sans un mot et sans un regard alors qu'il était encore en état de choc **(Il avait une couverture ! C)**. Ces heures d'insomnies où il avait attendu le détective avec une inquiétude croissante l'avait poussé à se poser des questions dérangeantes. Les paroles de Moriarty l'avaient ébranlé, aussi se demandait-il, si comme le disait le criminel, il n'était pas le chienchien, l'animal de compagnie de son colocataire si brillant. Après tout un sociopathe pouvait-il réellement avoir un ami ? Ne se servait-il pas de lui ? John aurait voulu chasser ces interrogations mais plus les heures passaient et plus elles venaient le hanter, toujours plus précises et persistantes. Le médecin qui marchait toujours de long en large dans le salon s'arrêta, il avait besoin d'un remontant. John partit alors pour la cuisine, enjamba un cadavre sans y faire vraiment attention et se fraya un chemin entre les ustensiles encore sales des expériences étrange de son colocataire non moins étrange avant d'arriver devant le placard, vide.

-Sherlock ! Putain, tu devais faire les courses ! cria John avant de se souvenir de son absence.

Il fit le chemin inverse vers le salon et manqua de tomber sur le macchabé. Grognant des insultes contre le logicien, le docteur s'habilla chaudement et ouvrit la porte d'entrée brutalement. Un gémissement plaintif se fit entendre alors que la porte butait contre un obstacle.

Sherlock s'éveilla en sursaut et émis un petit cri plaintif. Un objet dur, une porte ? venait de rencontrer ses côtes. Il voulut se lever mais il s'effondra, ses jambes encore engourdie ne supportaient plus son poids. Il se serait certainement rompu le cou dans les escaliers si deux mains inquiètes ne l'avaient pas retenu. Le contact de ces mains sur son corps le fit frissonner, il se dégagea brusquement et prenant appui sur le mur, il se redressa pour faire face à un Watson particulièrement énervé.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU LA !? J'ETAIT MORT D'INQUIETUDE ? TU ES PARTI SANS UN MOT ! JE NE SAVAIS PAS OU TU ETAIT ET TU NE REPONDAIT PAS A MES MESSAGES ! EST-CE QU'AU MOINS TU A PENSE A MOI ?! BIEN SUR QUE NON ! IL N'Y A QUE TA PETITE PERSONNE QUI COMPTE, LES AUTRES SONT SANS IMPORTANCE ! On m'avait prévenu, j'ai été idiot. Avoir cru que Toi tu pouvais me considérer comme un ami. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt, ils avaient…

-Tort.

Le détective aurait voulu ajouter qu'il était désolé mais il ne pouvait pas, quelque chose l'en empêchait** (Sociopathie ! C). **Le médecin dû le remarquer car il s'adoucit.

-Bon, l'essentiel est que sois de retour saint et…

John s'interrompit, il venait de remarquer la lèvre de son ami.

-Sherlock, ta lèvre ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien, marmonna l'intéressé, tombé dans les escaliers.

John eut l'air dubitatif mais n'insista pas **(Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce soit la seule excuse que j'ai pu trouver. SH/Tu baisses dans mon estime. JM /Oh toi la ferme ! SH+JW).** Il s'approcha plutôt de son colocataire et voulu prendre son visage dans ses mains pour mieux examiner la vilaine coupure qui barrait la lèvre inférieure de son ami. Quand il sentit les mains du médecin se poser sur son visage, une terrible angoisse étreignit le logicien et l'esprit embrumé par la panique il repoussa John qui heurta violement le mur et glissa sur sa surface pour finir assis, sonné et choqué. Le détective resta un long moment immobile, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, puis sortant de sa torpeur il s'enfuit lâchement dans sa chambre laissant sur place le pauvre médecin à moitié assommé.

John resta longtemps assis dans l'entrée, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sherlock l'avait repoussé ainsi. Il avait semblé dégoûté par son contact. Pourtant il venait d'affirmer, à sa manière, qu'il était bel et bien son ami. Vraiment il ne comprenait pas. Lui avait-il menti ? Non, il ne le pensait pas, jamais Sherlock ne mentirait sur un tel sujet. Le docteur, convaincu qu'il ne trouverait jamais seul les réponses à ses question se leva. Il avait mal, si son dos avait heurté le mur avec le plus de violence, sa tête avait aussi subi quelques dommages. La puissante migraine qui lui venait en témoignait. John se rendit tant bien que mal au salon. Un thé lui aurait fait du bien mais il ne se voyait pas aller jusqu'à l'épicerie dans son état. Avec bien des précautions il s'affala sur le canapé et sombra presque aussitôt dans un sommeil réparateur. Le retour de Sherlock l'avait soulagé, le libérant d'un poids qui l'empêchait de dormir. Sa sieste ne dura pas longtemps, une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus mais il se sentait mieux, plus frais et reposé. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur le logicien, il se sentait coupable. Il s'était endormi alors que son ami était blessé. Il était inquiet, l'excuse du détective était parfaitement ridicule. S'était-il battu ? Peu importait, sa lèvre était presque coupée en deux et nécessiterait certainement des points de suture. John se leva pour aller chercher sa mallette de médecin. Timidement, la trousse de secours dans la main, il s'approcha de la chambre de son ami. Prenat son courage à deux main il frappa à la porte.

-Sherlock, je sais que tu ne veux pas parler alors on ne parlera pas mais il faut soigner ta lèvre sinon elle risque de s'infecter et plus on attend plus tu as de chances de garder une cicatrice…Sherlock ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvenait de la chambre aussi continua-t-il son monologue.

-Tu viendras me parler quand tu seras prêt, je te laisse la trousse de secours devant la porte, tu sais comment l'utiliser…Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

Le détective leva la tête quand il entendit les pas de Watson s'éloigner. La vision de John heurtant le mur et son air choqué revenait le hanter. Il avait peur. Peur car Il ne contrôlait plus ce corps qui l'avait trahi en réagissant aux caresses de Moriarty. Peur car il n'avait plus l'entière maîtrise de son esprit, sa réaction violente et totalement impulsive lorsque John l'avait touché le prouvait. Sherlock se leva et inspira profondément, souhaitant étouffer ces pensées qui le parasitaient. Cette peur ne serait réellement dérangeante que si elle interférait sur le Travail. Le logicien sortit de son antre et sourit malgré lui en trouvant la mallette devant sa porte, décidément il ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi John comme colocataire. Discrètement il se glissa dans la salle de bain et noya ses émotions sous l'eau chaude. Lorsqu'il se sentit enfin lavé des évènements de la nuit, Sherlock sortit de la douche et se préoccupa de ses blessures. Outre sa lèvre fendue, son torse présentait de nombreuses marques de griffures et un magnifique bleu violet commençait à apparaître, futur souvenir de sa rencontre avec la porte d'entrée. Il pensa rapidement son torse, par miracle il n'avait aucune côte cassée mais sa lèvre lui prit plus de temps. La plaie était profonde et irrégulière. Après l'avoir nettoyées soigneusement, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence, elle nécessitait des points de suture. Il fouilla dans la trousse de secours et récupéra le matériel dont il avait besoins. Le détective se plaça devant la glace et se forçant à rester impassible et immobile il s'enfonça l'aiguille dans la lèvre. Malgré la douleur aigüe il parvint à ne pas bouger et continua son geste avec la précision d'un chirurgien. Bientôt il ne resta qu'une ligne et quelques points de fil de l'impressionnante coupure. Le logicien se débarbouilla et se vêtit prestement. Prenant son courage à deux mains il sortit de la salle de bain, prit son manteau et lança en passant tel une météorite :

-Je vais voir Lestrade, tu viens ?


	3. Chapter 3: Incrédulité

Bonjour à mes deux reviewers, je suis désolée pour le retard mais hier mon frère est arrivé tout fière de lui : « J'ai nettoyé l'ordi », il l'a tellement bien nettoyé que tout mon travail scolaire, mes recherches, mes images et mes fan fictions ont été supprimés. Je suis donc très occupée.

-Sherlock tais-toi et partons !

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu d'enquêtes !

John soupira, le détective pouvait se montrer si insupportable, on aurait dit un enfant capricieux.

-Mais il n'y a pas d'enquêtes, Lestrade te l'a déjà dit !

-N'en sois pas si sûr, fit Sherlock les yeux rivés sur une femme qui venait d'entrer.

La nouvelle venue était plutôt petite et avait le teint halé. Des cheveux noirs de jais lui tombaient sur les épaules en cascade. Elle avançait lentement, la tête basse. Son corps fin était tendu à l'extrême, elle semblait terrifiée et lançait des coups d'oeils effrayés autour d'elle comme si elle craignait qu'on ne la voit en ces lieux. Timidement, l'inconnue s'approcha d'un groupe de policiers. John se retourna pour demander au logicien ce qu'il pensait de la femme mais celui-ci avait disparu. Il le chercha des yeux un long moment avant de enfin l'apercevoir. Son ami s'approchait discrètement du groupe afin d'écouter la conversation. Les policiers prêtèrent d'abord une grande attention aux propos de l'inconnue mais ils se montrèrent bien vite irrités. Leur humeur ne s'améliora pas quand le détective vint interférer dans la discussion. Voyant que les choses commençaient à s'envenimer, le médecin décida qu'il serait intelligent d'aller chercher Lestrade.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'imbéciles incapables de faire la différence entre une histoire vraie et une invention !

-On ne vous a pas demandez votre avis, et vous êtes qui d'abords ?

-Sherlock Holmes.

-Et c'est sensé nous dire quelque chose ?

-Un peu, oui, ricana le détective, je suis celui qui vous sort d'embarras à chaque fois que vous plantez une affaire. Autant dire que ça arrive souvent.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ! Lestrade accompagné de Watson venait d'apparaître.

L'un des policiers s'avança.

-Cette femme s'est présentée à nous et nous a pondu une histoire impossible dans un charabia indescriptible. Je crois qu'il y était question d'une femme, d'un tapis et d'un mari. Incompréhensible. Nous allions la faire sortir quand cet homme est arrivé, celons ses dires elle ne nous raconterait pas des idioties.

-Mais bien sûr que ce n'en sont pas ! Vous l'avez bien vue votre cliente ? C'est une immigrée clandestine, c'est pourtant parfaitement évident ! Alors pourquoi viendrait-elle si ce n'était pas important ?! En venant elle prend le risque d'être renvoyée chez elle.

-Et sur quelles absurdités repose cette fable ?

-Cette fable comme vous dîtes reposent sur des faits bien réels. Tout d'abord ce que vous appelez du _charabia_ n'en est pas, c'est un mélange d'arabe et d'anglais. Ceci ajouté à son teint bronzé qu'elle n'a pu avoir ici le ciel étant resté désespérément gris depuis des mois. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas eut en cabine alors ? Impossible, on peut voir la marque très nette de bronzage sur son poignet gauche. Elle est donc immigrée et depuis peu. Pourquoi clandestine ? Simple, elle était terrifiée en entrant, n'importe quel observateur digne de ce nom aurait remarqué les coups d'oeils furtif qu'elle lançait aux agents de police, signe qu'ils étaient l'objet de cette peur. Mais malgré tout elle vient vous voir. Son affaire est donc importante ou du moins digne d'intérêt. Certainement en lien avec son mari avec qui elle est venue en Angleterre. Passons à la femme elle-même. Sa mère est arabe mais son père berbère, elle a en effet hérité des yeux bleus et de la peau plus pâle de son père mais aussi des cheveux noirs de sa mère. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne serait pas le contraire ? Il est presque obligatoire dans ces pays de porter le voile mais elle est bronzée et ne l'a donc pas été. Dans la religion musulmane c'est le père qui domine, la fille n'étant pas voilée il est donc peu probable qu'il soit musulman, chose rare chez les arabes mais beaucoup moins chez les berbères. Mariée récemment, elle a quitté sa patrie accompagnée de son mari, certainement à cause de la montée de l'islamisme radical. Elle a découvert quelque chose sur son mari ce qui l'a faite revenir sur ses vœux, on peut voir que son alliance a été retiré il y a peu. Les quelques mots que j'ai pu intercepter me font penser à une autre femme et à son meurtre mais je peux me tromper donc si vous le permettez j'aimerais écouter son histoire.

Sherlock toisait les policiers abasourdis d'un air goguenard tandis que John tentait d'étouffer le fou rire qui lui venait. Le lieutenant semblait quant à lui, s'il réprouvait l'attitude du logicien, s'intéresser vivement à l'affaire. Le détective, comme à son habitude avait sûrement raison mais il lui en voulait de ridiculiser ses hommes même s'il était toujours impressionné quand il faisait son « show ».

-Pas la peine de la ramener Sherlock, fit Lestrade, il serait peut-être temps d'écouter ce qu'elle a à dire.

-Possible, admit le détective avec difficulté avant de se tourner vers l'immigrée, racontez-nous donc votre histoire et surtout faîtes vite.

-Yé vou oune…

-Ah non ! La coupa le sociopathe, n'essayez absolument pas de parler anglais, c'est une torture. Je traduirais.

-Tu parles arabe ! S'étonna le médecin.

-Je parle toute les langues utiles au Travail. J'ai par exemple un français quasi-parfait, j'espère toujours que l'on m'appelle pour Arsène Lupin.

**(Tu veux t'occuper de Lupin ? Mais occupes-toi déjà de moi ! JM/ Moi en tout cas je suis flatté. AL)**

-C'est très bien tout ça mais si on en revenait à cette pauvre femme, fit le DI.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Sherlock se tourna vers la clandestine. Parlez.

-J'ai quitté il y a peu l'Arabie avec mon mari et une femme qu'il me présenta comme étant sa sœur. La montée de l'islamisme nous faisait peur, surtout que je refusais toujours de porter le voile. Mais quelques temps après notre arrivée j'ai pu enfin parler avec celle que je prenais pour ma belle-sœur. Lors de notre discussion nous avons appris que nous étions toute deux La femme de _notre_ mari. Elle était aussi surprise que moi, pauvre Sarah. Nous avons attendu le retour de notre mari et une dispute a éclaté. Il était comme ceux que nous voulions fuir, un islamiste radical et contrairement à ce qu'il nous avait raconté nous étions entrés en territoire britannique de façon parfaitement illégale. Enervée et ayant peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose que je regretterais plus tard je suis sortie alors que les cris de ma « belle-sœur » retentissaient encore. Je ne suis revenue que le lendemain pour prendre mes affaires. Je l'ai revu dans la cuisine en train de manger tranquillement à côté d'un tapis roulé. Et dans ce tapis il y avait…Oh mon Dieu…Il y avait Sarah ! Elle était morte, le crâne fracassé…A cette vue je n'ai pu retenir un cri d'épouvante, c'est alors qu'il a levé la tête et il m'a dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux que si j'essayais de partir je finirais comme son autre femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on disait, une histoire ridicule.

-Qu'importe, maintenant qu'elle a fait sa déposition vous devez la lui faire signer et agir. Au pire elle paiera la porte, lança le détective.

-On y va. Prévenez Anderson, on risque d'avoir besoin de lui, **(Mais qui peut avoir besoin d'Anderson. JM)**, Sherlock et John vont venir avec moi ainsi que… Lestrade se tut, interrogateur.

-Ye m'appelle Alejandra, Alejandra Kàlifah.

-J'espère pour vous que cette histoire est vraie madame Kàlifah. Anderson voyagera avec nous dans le camion.

-Ca jamais ! Je ne voyagerai pas avec _ce_ type, à chaque ânerie qu'il peut dire il fait baisser un peu plus le QI de tout le monde et vu qu'il en dit un certain nombre à la minute…

-On s'en fou, un certain mécontentement perçait dans la voix de l'inspecteur, alors maintenant tout le monde la ferme et on monte dans le camion.

A ces mots tout le monde se tut, même Sherlock qui adorait pourtant avoir le dernier mot, et monta en voiture.

Encore une fois désolé pour le retard, j'ai réussis à récupérer une ancienne versions j'en suis moins contente mais je ne me vois pas recommencer tout mon travail surtout qu'il faut que je refasse mes recherches pour les chapitres à venir ainsi que toute mes fiches de français je risque donc d'avoir encore plus de retard la semaine prochaine. N'oubliez pas je ne publie pas pour les vacances, sauf si je n'arrive pas à publier la semaine prochaine.

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir pour les quelques reviews que j'ai eu.

L'affaire que j'ai donné existe réellement, seul les noms, les dates et quelques légers détails ont été changé pour coller à l'histoire, si vous voulez plus d'informations dessus n'hésitez pas à me le demander par review ou MP.

A la semaine prochaine, j'espère.


	4. Chapter 4: Stupidité

Je dois avouer que je suis vraiment heureuse car je commence à avoir de nouveaux reviewers (ne vous en faites pas je n'oublie pas les anciens), ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié. Je remercie donc tous les reviewers qui me suivent.

Anderson jouera un rôle important dans ce chapitre rempli d'éléments _légèrement sadiques_ et je vous laisse découvrir en quoi.

Enfin, ils avaient fini par arriver. Sherlock avait subi l'un des pires moments de sa vie, serré entre John et Anderson. Le moindre frôlement, le moindre contact avec l'un d'entre eux lui rappelait ce qu'il avait vécu avec Moriarty** (J'aime quand tu penses à )**. Il avait passé tout le trajet les mâchoires serrées, essayant de ne pas exploser. Dans son esprit, il n'avait cessé d'essayer de repousser les images de la nuit passée qui lui revenaient en bloque. Ces images le hantaient. Anderson semblait s'être rendu compte des frissons de dégoût qu'il avait à son contact car à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion le légiste le touchait, l'effleurait. Sherlock ne put garder son sang-froid qu'en se promettant qu'il paierait pour cet affront et cela le plus tôt possible. Il devait d'abord se calmer, chasser ce flot de souvenirs et de sentiments et surtout, surtout ne pas craquer. Ne penser qu'à l'enquête. L'action et la démonstration de son talent devrait suffire à détourner son esprit de ces sentiments inutiles et particulièrement dérangeants.

Le détective inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux. Il masqua son trouble derrière un masque impassible et pénétra dans la maison. C'était une petite maison comme il y en avait tant dans le quartier mais qui se différentiait des autres par sa porte enfoncée, la police était passée par là. Ses pas le menèrent jusque dans la cuisine où il nota une foule de détails comme deux légères traces parallèles dans l'embrasure de la porte menant au sous-sol, quelques fibres, une légère odeur chimique, l'emplacement des fenêtres et des meubles… Il prit note de tout cela sans même s'en rendre réellement compte, poussé par la force de l'habitude. Dans cette cuisine l'attendaient le groupe de policiers ainsi qu'Anderson. Tous affichaient un sourire triomphant.

-Aucune trace de corps et même pas de traces d'un quelconque tapis, lança le légiste fier de lui.

-Je suis admiratif, fit le logicien devant un Anderson ahuri, oui, je serais toujours admiratif devant vous, vous avez fait de la stupidité un art.

-Toujours est-il qu'il n'y a pas le moindre cadavre et que vous faisiez moins le fier dans le camion.

La lueur qui s'alluma dans les yeux du détective fit même reculer les plus courageux mais Anderson n'y prit pas garde et s'avança. Sherlock eut un air mauvais.

-Tout d'abord prouvons une bonne fois pour toute votre stupidité qui semble être sans limite. Dois-je vous rappeler que l'homme qui habite ici est musulman ? Il est donc fort improbable qu'il n'y ait pas de tapis ici. Or même les fouilles minutieuses de la police n'ont pas permis d'en trouver. On peut donc en conclure sans trop s'avancer qu'il a été utilisé pour transporter la victime. De plus la propreté relative de la cuisine par rapport au reste de la maison aurait dû vous interpellé ainsi que les fibres de tapis accrochées à l'un des pieds de la table. Tout ceci nous indique que le meurtre a eu lieu ici.

Devant l'air ébahi de son auditoire, le sociopathe eut un sourire moqueur.

-J'oubliais, le fait que la fenêtre soit ouverte alors que la maison est manifestement vide et que toute cette semaine il a fait froid, surtout pour quelqu'un venant d'Arabie ne vous a donc pas interpellé ? Si j'avais un conseil à vous donner se serait celui-ci : « courrez » !

Les policiers suivirent son conseil avec enthousiasme, ils se doutaient que le meurtrier avait dû filer depuis longtemps mais ils fuyaient, désireux d'échapper au génie et à son ironie mordante. Il ne resta bientôt plus dans la pièce que le détective et le légiste qui affichait un sourire particulièrement idiot.

Anderson s'approcha lentement de Sherlock et colla son corps contre le sien. Le logicien tressaillit, un frisson mêlant peur, dégoût et haine lui courut dans le dos et il repoussa violement le médecin qui s'affala par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, je t'interdis de me toucher ! lui cria-t-il.

-Je finis simplement ce qu'on avait si bien commencé dans le camion. Tu avais alors bien l'air d'apprécier que je te touche, tu en frissonnais, tu serrais même les mâchoires pour ne rien laisser échapper.

Le détective franchit lentement l'espace qui le séparait d'Anderson d'une démarche féline et sensuelle. Il le prit par le bras et l'aida à se relever, puis, sans lâcher son bras il se colla à lui et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Il est vrai que je frémissais à votre contact, lui sussura-t-il à l'oreille avant de se plaquer d'avantage contre lui, mais, continua-t-il, c'était du…

Sherlock fit une clé au légiste et fit remonter le bras qu'il tenait toujours dans son dos avec une lenteur parfaitement maîtrisée.

-Mais s'était du _dégoût._

**(Requiescat in / A qui parles-tu ? SH/A / ? SH/Oui, il doit être en mort cérébrale sinon ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi )**

Un horrible craquement se fit entendre, le bras du légiste avait achevé sa course brutalement, cassant net. Cet horrible craquement, doux bruit aux oreilles du sociopathe fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandi encore quand il entendit Anderson gémir, mais qui s'éteignit, douché par la vision de John et Lestrade, choqués, devant la porte ouverte de la cuisine.

Ils avaient accourut quand ils avaient entendu Sherlock crier et avaient assistés à toute la scène. John était stupéfait, aujourd'hui son ami paraissait avoir sa maîtrise de soi et cela n'augurait strictement rien de bon. Mais que s'était-il donc passé cette nuit ? Lestrade quant à lui était furieux, que le détective ridiculise ses hommes passait encore, mais là il s'agissait d'une agression physique qui lui semblait totalement injustifiée. Le pire était le sourire emplit de sadisme et de satisfaction qu'avait eu le logicien. Finalement peut être que l'agent Donovan avait raison depuis le début, il était possible que Sherlock soit réellement taré.

-S'en est trop Sherlock ! Explosa l'inspecteur, PARTEZ ! Je ne vous appellerais plus pour enquêter, vous êtes devenu trop instable.

Le détective le regarda un long instant dans les yeux puis se retourna. Il se dirigea avec lenteur vers la porte d'entrée, le dos raide comme la dignité, le col relevé les pommettes saillantes et les mains dans le dos. Après quelques hésitations gênées, John qui ne savait plus où se mettre le suivit. Arrivé devant la porte le sociopathe s'arrêta.

-En fait le cadavre a été enroulé dans un tapis persans de très bonne facture et mis dans une grosse valise que vous retrouverez certainement dans l'un des placards du sous-sol. Sur ses dernières paroles, Sherlock partit suivi de son meilleur ami et poursuivit par son pire ennemi. Sur son portable venait d'apparaitre un message :

« C'était sympas comme soirée, on remet ça ? JM »

**C'est horrible, emballer le corps dans un tapis ! JM**

**Oui, je sais, il était magnifique se tapis. SH**

Je suis désolée si ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais pour me faire pardonner je le poste à l'avance. Comme je vous ai déjà prévenu normalement je ne publierais plus pendant les vacances, en effet je dois refaire mon avance et je suis un peu bloquer à la moitié du chapitre 6. Vous aurez tout à la rentrée.

Pour ce chapitre j'espère vraiment vous avoir fait tourner en bourrique avec Anderson. Tous les éléments de l'enquête sont réels seuls les évènements relatés autour de l'enquête sont fictifs. Je ne pense pas reparler de cette enquête donc si vous voulez des détails ou tout simplement sa fin n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je ne suis peut-être pas le gouvernement mais je suis la police. Je sais ça fait moins classe mais c'est tout aussi pratique (surtout pour avoir des histoires croustillantes en avant-première et en détails).

Merci aux reviewers (je remercie un peu moins les lecteurs fantôme, je l'admets mais 9 reviews pour plus de 250 views ça fait mal à mon petit cœur fragile).

Au retour des vacances ! Donc bonnes vacances en avance.


	5. Chapter 5: Silence et angoisses

Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé pendant ces vacances, je n'ai pas d'ordi portable et j'ai autre chose à faire au ski (comme une très belle (et douloureuse) commotion cérébrale).Je suis en retard et désolée mais j'étais au Parlement Européen des Jeunes, enfin la session d'entraînement faîte par mon lycée, la vrai c'est pour l'année prochaine. J'apprécie de plus en plus les reviewers qui me suivent depuis le début (ils n'ont pas envoyé de tueurs à mes trousses en apprenant que je prenais des vacances. Attendez, dois-je m'en vexer ?) et pour les remercier je vais me dépêcher de leur mettre cette fichue suite.

Le trajet du retour se déroulait dans un silence pesant que ni Sherlock ni John ne semblaient vouloir briser. Ils s'enfoncèrent peu à peu dans ce mutisme, plongeant dans leurs pensées. Le détective n'éprouvait pas le moindre remord pour ce qu'il avait fait, cela ne l'étonnait guère puisqu'un sociopathe ne pouvait en avoir. Ce qui l'étonnait par contre c'était que si la sociopathie entraînait une certaine violence, il avait toujours su parfaitement se contrôler et préférait de loin la joute verbale où il était passé maître et était sûr de toujours gagner. Il commençait à peine à comprendre à quel point Moriarty l'avait affecté, sa peur revenait, plus pressante encore qu'auparavant. Il eut la preuve que sa maîtrise sur son esprit avait faiblit. Il s'était laissé aveugler par le ressentiment et par une colère subite et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'agir sans même penser aux conséquences. Conséquences dramatiques pour lui, il avait perdu l'une des choses qui contait le plus pour lui, le Travail et il craignait d'avoir perdu la personne qui contait le plus pour lui, la seule personne qu'il pouvait appeler un ami.

Le médecin, quant à lui ressassait les évènements récents, quelques chose s'était passé cette nuit et cela semblait mettre le détective sur les nerfs, il se montrait plus distant, plus froid, presque comme à leur première rencontre mais en pire, il ne paraissait plus supporter le moindre contact physique. Mais le plus terrifiant c'était l'horrible sourire qu'il avait alors qu'il remontait le bras d'Anderson dans son dos avec une lenteur sadique, le brisant dans un craquement ignoble. Un sourire empli d'une joie perverse et cruelle. On aurait pu croire que le détective prenait sa revanche par l'intermédiaire d'un bouc émissaire, le légiste en l'occurrence. Mais s'il prenait réellement sa revanche sur quoi la prenait-il ? Et surtout sur qui ? S'il y avait un qui. John se sentait complètement perdu.

Enfin le taxi déboucha sur Baker Street avant de s'arrêter devant le numéro 221B. Sans un mot, ils payèrent le chauffeur et montèrent dans leur appartement. Ce fut John qui le premier brisa le silence pesait entre eux.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure et encore moins de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Saches quand même que quoi qu'il se soit passé je ne te jugerais pas et que je serais toujours là pour t'aider si tu as besoins ou si tu veux de mon aide.

Seul le silence lui répondit, le logicien ne pouvait pas parler, la peur, la honte l'en empêchaient. Un nouveau silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Sherlock ne savait plus que faire **(Tiens une nouvelle sensation ! D*).** Soudain un bruit saugrenu vint briser ce silence, son ventre gargouillait, il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de deux jours.

Profitant de cette excuse tombée du ciel, le sociopathe s'enfuit en direction de la cuisine ou, plus précisément, du réfrigérateur. Il ouvrit le frigo et commençait à fouiller joyeusement parmi les aliments et restes d'expériences (qu'il vaudrait mieux évité de décrire) quand il s'arrêta soudainement, perturbé.

-Heu….John ? Hésita Sherlock.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda le docteur qui espérait le voir enfin se confier.

-On…On m'a piqué mon poulet ! Fit le détective d'un ton plaintif.

John ne s'attendait pas à _ça_, la surprise et le ton geignard utilisé par son colocataire ajouté au ridicule de cette phrase eurent raison de lui, il explosa de rire. Son hilarité finit par gagner le logicien penaud. Leur fou rire dura de longues minutes et ne fut interrompu que par le son caractéristique d'un nouveau message. Tandis qu'ils riaient encore, le détective sorti son portable et commença à lire son texto. Toute envie de rire le quitta dès les premiers mots : « Ce soir. JM ». Sherlock déglutit, l'angoisse enserrait à nouveau son cœur, ses main se mirent à trembler, un filet de sueur lui coulait dans le dos. Pâlissant, il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, abandonnant ainsi son unique ami.

Arrivé à sa chambre, il ferma la porte de celle-ci plus violement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et s'y adossa. Un simple texto l'avait fait paniquer, il commençait à perdre ses moyens. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, ses yeux le brûlèrent, le détective prit de grandes inspirations, il se calmait peu à peu et aurait peut-être réussit à se calmer tout à fait si Moriarty lui en avait laissé le temps. Mais un nouveau message était arrivé bien trop tôt : « Finalement ce soir c'est trop tard, tout de suite c'est mieux. JM ». Si le logicien avait été dans son état normal, il l'aurait tout simplement ignoré avec son impassibilité habituelle, mais il n'était pas dans son état normal **(Dommage des évènements traumatisants pour lui auraient pu être évité. Attendez, comment-ça dommage !?C)**, tout ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir l'avait profondément meurtrie, aussi lui répondit-il :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais venir ? Je ne suis pas ton chien ! SH »

« Tu ne pourrais avoir plus tord **(Sherly a eu tort, eu tort, eu tort…JM),** non seulement tu es mon chienchien mais en plus tu vas venir et de toi-mê »

Le détective sentit son cœur s'accélérer : « Mais bien sûr, tu n'as plus qu'à me mettre la laisse au tour du cou alors. Sh »

« Tu te l'ais déjà mise tout seul comme un grand ! JM »

Sherlock sentit une peur diffuse s'infiltrer dans tout son être, il ne voulait pas se l'admettre mais Jim avait trouvé de quoi le tenir, une arme qui pouvait faire mal : « Je ne comprends pas. SH »

« Le Grand Sherlock Holmes ne comprends pas, il est peut-être même un peu perdu ! Tu t'es mis la corde au cou le jour où tu as accepté John Hammish Watson comme colocataire dans ton appartement et dans ta vie, il est maintenant temps que tu viennes avant que je ne m'impatiente. JM »

Le détective se remit à trembler, il était dans l'obligation d'y aller, il lui était tout simplement impossible de ne pas y aller. Devoir subir les mêmes choses que la veille voir pire, la torture psychologique était parfaite. Du point de vu tordu et pervers de Moriarty, il acceptait ce qui allait se produire, il était consentant même s'il n'acceptait que parce qu'il n'avait d'autre choix, prit au piège entre la sécurité de son ami et l'intégrité de son corps et de son esprit. Le criminel consultant poussait encore dans la torture en le faisant venir seul jusqu'à l'entrepôt désaffecté, ces dix minutes de trajet allaient s'avérer horribles, jamais il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'imaginer tous les sévices que pourrait lui faire subir le psychopathe et de penser qu'il allait de lui-même à leurs rencontre. Oui, la torture psychologique était parfaite et il n'était certainement pas au bout de ses surprises. Quand les tremblements de ses membres se calmèrent suffisamment pour qu'il puisse tenir debout, le logicien se leva, ouvrit la porte de son antre et traversa l'appartement sous le regard interrogateur du médecin. Il allait sortir quand une voix l'arrêta :

-Où vas-tu ?

John ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le détective daigne lui répondre quoi que ce soit mais il se devait de poser cette question. S'il ne l'attendait pas, une réponse lui parvint quand même, le glaçant d'effroi. Sherlock s'était tourné vers lui et dans ses yeux, le docteur avait lu, avait cru lire l'angoisse, la peur, la honte mais aussi quelque chose qui ne l'avait profondément terrifié, la résignation d'un condamné à mort. Le détective se détourna et soufflant un « désolé » si bas que le médecin cru l'avoir inventé, il partit sans ajouté un mot, sans plus un regard en arrière. Sherlock Holmes répondait à l'appel de Jim Moriarty.

Et voilà, un chapitre un peu court je vous l'accorde mais le prochain est un peu plus long.

Je trouve vraiment bizarre d'appelé John « Docteur » parce que pour moi il n'y a qu'un seul Docteur et c'est THE Docteur.

Pour info le « **Tiens une nouvelle sensation ! D **» vient de Doctor Who 603 ou le Tardis est possédé par une entité appelé le foyer et l'a abandonné sur une planète qui va bientôt geler. Le script doit donner quelque chose comme ça :

Le Docteur regarde son vaisseau partir, il affiche un air un peu perdu.

DOCTOR : Là, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Tient une nouvelle sensation !

Le docteur se met une baffe.

Je ne posterais pas la suite avant deux semaines parce que je serais en Finlande avec le lycée (qui a dit qu'on ne foutait rien), mais ne vous en faites pas je trouve toujours le temps de répondre aux reviews grâce à mon portable alors pas d'excuses !


	6. Chapter 6

Que dire si se n'est que je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, le voyage en Finlande était génial mais il a cassé mon rythme de travail, sans compter que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. J'ai aussi été quelque peu démoralisé par le final de Doctor Who, on ne finit pas un épisode comme ça! Encore une fois je m'excuse et je remercie aussi tout ceux qui continuent à me suivre, c'est vraiment cool de savoir que l'on vous lit.

Ce chapitre ne contient pas beaucoup d'action mais j'aime bien le final qui je pense va apporter enfin du mouvement dans l'intrigue, bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lendemain matin John retrouva son ami devant la porte, replié sur lui-même en position fœtale.

-Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré ?

-J'ai oublié mes clefs, lui répondit Sherlock en levant la tête d'une voix faible et enroué qu'il ne maîtrisait plus qu'avec peine.

Ses traits tirés et son visage blême alertèrent son colocataire. Le médecin ne savait plus que faire, il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le détective et que cela le rongeait. John était partagé entre l'envie de prendre ce grand enfant dans ses bras pour lui dire qui tout irait bien, qu'il l'aiderait de son mieux et celle de le secouer comme un prunier, qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise enfin ce qui n'allait pas. Malgré ses inclinaisons Watson se contint, il savait bien que ce n'étaient pas de bonnes solutions. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne pouvait les retenir plus longtemps.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Mais tu n'oublies jamais rien ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas sonné !?

Le regard de son ami se fit fuyant.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Il mentait. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi il avait oublié ses clefs, pourquoi il n'avait pas sonné. Comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer la panique qu'il avait ressenti, suffisamment forte pour lui faire oublier ou encore lui explique que cette nuit il était rentré dans un état pitoyable. Perdu, hagard mais suffisamment lucide pour comprendre que personne ne devait le voir ainsi. Sherlock aurait voulu en parler à son ami, lui crier à quel point il avait mal, lui dire qu'il faisait ça pour lui, lui demander son aide mais la honte l'en empêchait. Il se sentait sale, coupable, même s'il savait que c'était irrationnel il avait le sentiment que c'était entièrement de sa faute, qu'il le méritait.

Le logicien se leva et fuyant le regard de son ami il pénétra dans l'appartement. Il fila jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'il marchait d'une façon inhabituellement raide il réussit à masquer la douleur que lui causait chacun de ses pas. Sherlock referma lentement la porte de la salle d'eau derrière lui et glissa à terre. Bouton par bouton il défit sa chemise. Sur sa peau pâle le bleu dû à sa rencontre avec la porte d'entrée avait fini par apparaître tout en contraste. Il s'étendait en diagonale sur son torse et sa forme particulière s'apparentait à celle plutôt vague d'un hippocampe. Le dégradé des couleurs était curieusement beau, magnifique. Bleu nuit au centre il se poursuivait sur du violet et finissait dans un pourpre splendide. La seule chose qui aurait pu gâcher cette somptueuse harmonie est peut-être la trace de griffure profonde qui semblait décapiter le cheval des mers si des traces de griffures plus ou moins ancienne ne venaient encadrer ce qui faisait penser à un tableau abstrait, émouvant par sa beauté fragile. Le détective frissonna, l'odeur de Moriarty lui collait encore à la peau, son goût persistait dans sa bouche et il sentait encore les reste de sa semence lui coller aux cuisses. De ses mains tremblantes il tapota les carreaux autour de lui et ayant trouvé celui qu'il cherchait il le souleva. Ce carreau cachait une petite alcôve dans laquelle trônaient un paquet de cigarettes, un briquet et un petit sachet de poudre blanche. Après une certaine hésitation, Sherlock se saisit des cigarettes et en alluma une. Quand il l'a porta à sa bouche les tremblements de sa main s'intensifièrent jusqu'à la lui faire lâcher. Il refoula un sanglot qui lui venait, il ne pouvait pas… Il ne devait pas recommencer… Sinon Moriarty aurait gagné, il avait eu tant de mal à arrêter, même avec l'aide son frère si ennuyeux. Ce frère qui lui avait dit à la fin de cette cure qu'un jour la tentation de reprendre que ce soit pour la cigarette ou la drogue, lui viendrait et qu'alors il serait présent pour lui, pour son petit frère.

Son téléphone était dans sa poche, il le prit et le fixa longuement le numéro affiché à l'écran, celui de Mycroft, espérant y trouver un indice sur la décision à prendre. Inspirant profondément, Sherlock appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Son correspondant décrocha presque aussitôt.

-Ah, Sherlock ! Tu dois m'appeler pour les plans quoi que c'est plutôt difficile à croire vu qu'ils ont fini à l'eau après que tu aies essayé de les revendre au plus grands criminel ayant jamais existé ! Tu as de la chance d'être mon frère, si je n'avais pas été le Gouvernement B…

-Le gouvernement britannique peut se mettre son parapluie là où je pense, le coupa sèchement le logicien énervé avant de raccrocher.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa cigarette qui se consumait insensiblement. Le Besoin se faisait pressent. Son cerveau lui criait de ne pas le faire, de penser à tous les efforts qu'il avait pu fournir, à tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il lui demandait de ne pas Le laisser gagner mais ses mains ne l'écoutaient pas. Elles s'emparèrent fébrilement du mégot fumant et le portèrent de nouveau à sa bouche. La première bouffée lui brûla la gorge mais petit à petit il reprit ses habitudes et sentit bientôt un calme bienvenu s'emparer de lui. Dès qu'il sa clope il se leva, finit de se déshabiller et pénétra dans la douche. L'eau chaude acheva de de le calmer et effaça les restes de sa nuit. Sherlock sortit de la cabine, enfila rapidement son peignoir et se baissant il recouvrit soigneusement la petite niche après avoir glissé le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet dans sa poche. Le détective ouvrit la porte et nota avec soulagement le silence dans lequel était plongé l'appartement. John était partit, lui permettant d'échapper à une discussion particulièrement gênante, même si ce n'était que temporairement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses pas l'avaient menés machinalement jusqu'au salon où il s'affala sur le canapé pour se plonger d'en d'intenses réflexions. Sherlock n'en eut pas le temps, en effet à peine s'était-il allongé que ces nuits d'insomnies et d'émotions intenses eurent raison de lui.

John resta statufié devant l'entrée presque dix minutes avant de penser que qu'il ne fermait pas sa bouche il finirait certainement par avaler une mouche. Il s'ébroua mentalement pour reconnecter ses pauvres neurones malmenés. Sherlock allait sûrement passer un long moment dans la salle de bain et il devenait urgent de faire les courses. Le médecin hésitait, pouvait-il réellement laisser son ami seul alors que de toute évidence il était affaibli et n'allait pas bien ? Il se sentait mal de le laisser à un moment pareils mais il ressentait le besoin de sortir pour réfléchir et il fallait vraiment faire les courses.

« Le gouvernement britannique peut se mettre son parapluie là où je pense »

La phrase sèche avait retentie dans l'appartement brisant le silence d'une voix hargneuse et énervée **(L'isolation de la salle de bain est à revoir. SH/ Je suppose que c'est problématique pour certaines activités sous la douches ! JM)**. Le sociopathe était visiblement hors de lui pour laisser ses sentiments percer dans sa voix habituellement impassible et il valait mieux être très loin de lui dans ces moments. Après encore quelques hésitations, John sortit. L'air frais de Londres l'aidait à remettre ses idées en ordre. Plongée dans ses pensées il dépassa l'épicerie et continua jusqu'au parc où il s'assit sur un banc pour mieux réfléchir sur ce qui arrivait à son colocataire. La gravité des évènements en cours ne pouvait être niée mais le détective ne souhaitait pas en parler. Il fallait trouver un moyen de lui extorquer la vérité. L'idée de menotter Sherlock à un radiateur l'effleura bien mais il tenait à sa vie, le sociopathe aurait tôt fait de se libérer et le détective avait la vengeance facile. Il repoussa donc cette idée aussi séduisante soit-elle **(Ça devient louche par ici. JM). ** Le médecin avait beau se torturer le cerveau rien ne lui venait. La seule conclusion qu'il put tirer de ses réflexions était qu'il tenterait de parler au logicien dès qu'il verrait une ouverture dans son armure, s'il en voyait jamais une.

En sortant du parc John ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux qu'en y entrant mais quand il vit Anthéa penché sur son éternel téléphone et la voiture qui l'accompagnait le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait acquis lors de sa balade s'évanouit mais il se contînt. Il y avait des chances pour que Mycroft ait quelques réponses à lui apporter, il connaissait mieux Sherlock et son réseau de surveillance aussi dérangeant qu'élaboré allait enfin se rendre utile. Seules ces pensées lui permirent de ne pas envoyer balader la femme et de monter calmement dans la voiture. La curiosité opérait des miracles. Comme pour la première fois le véhicule l'entraîna à travers les petites rues de Londres jusqu'à un entrepôt désaffecté. Il avait l'étrange et désagréable sensation de revivre sa première rencontre avec l'ainé des Holmes à quelques détails près. Outre le fait qu'il ne boitait plus (merci Sherlock) des sacs de courses étaient posés négligemment aux pieds du gouvernement. Mycroft vit son regard interrogateur et sourit.

-Je ne veux pas que Sherlock se doute que l'on se soit vu et vous n'aurez probablement pas le temps de faire les courses or n'est-ce pas ce que vous contiez faire ? J'ai donc envoyé quelqu'un les faire à votre place.

-Vous devez vraiment vous sentir coupable.

-Pardon ?

-Après toute les vacheries que vous avez dû lui dire.

-Que vous a-t-il dit ?

-A moi ? Rien, mais j'avoue que je suis étonné de ne pas vous voir en situation inconfortable avec votre parapluie.

Mycroft tiqua légèrement et le médecin sut qu'il avait touché juste, pour la première et fort probablement dernière fois il avait l'avantage sur un Holmes et il comptait bien en profiter, ce côté jouissif le fit continuer sur sa lancée.

-Que lui avez-vous dit ?

-Ceci est secondaire, ce qui est important c'est que Sherlock m'a appelé en montrant une maîtrise de lui-même quasi inexistante ainsi qu'une irritabilité exacerbé dont j'ai d'ailleurs fait les frais. Alors la question essentiel est « Que ce passe-t-il ?».

-Aucune idée, j'espérais des réponses de votre part, je ne sais rien.

-Cela devient une habitude. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Anthéa va vous ramener.

-Attendez un peu ! Et vous que savez-vous ? Je veux savoir.

-Rien, je ne sais rien si ce n'est qu'il s'est fait virer des enquêtes de police, qu'il commence à perdre pied, qu'il à échapper deux soir de suite à ma surveillance constante et surtout qu'il m'a appelé après 5ans passé à m'éviter. Il ne m'avait pas appelé depuis l'overdose qui a failli le tuer, qui était en train de le foudroyer alors autant dire que je suis inquiet.

John se retourna, trop soucieux pour ce montrer courtois il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne vit pas l'homme qui le suivait ses courses, ni Anthéa qui l'attendait sur le capot de la voiture. Le médecin ne fit pas plus attention à ce qui l'entourait lors du trajet du retour, il était très inquiet pour son colocataire et il regrettait de l'avoir abandonné dans un moment pareils alors qu'il pouvait avoir besoin de lui. Le docteur fut tiré de ses réflexions morbides par Anthéa qui lui tapotait l'épaule, il n'avait pas sentie que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Il afficha un sourire contrit, s'excusa et sortit rapidement après s'être fait remettre les sacs. Il avait hâte de rentrer même s'il appréhendait la discussion qui ne manquerait pas d'avoir lieu avec le détective. Il voulait absolument voir s'il allait bien et s'il n'avait rien fait de regrettable. John montait les escaliers lentement pour tenter de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur quand un bruit le fit lâcher les courses avant d'accélérer, il partit en courant, prenant les marches quatre par quatre. Sherlock criait, le Sherlock Holmes qui n'avait peur de rien, ne craignait rien, ce Sherlock Holmes qui courait au-devant de tous les dangers, ce Sherlock Holmes hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons, ce Sherlock Holmes semblait au prise d'une terreur sans nom.

**Tic tock goes the time,**

**And Sherlock have to die**

**Tic tock goes the time,**

**And his heart is mine**

**Tic tock goes the time,**

**And I burn this heart**

**JM**

* * *

J'avoue, j'avoue j'ai piqué l'idée de cette comptine à Moffat mais on peut dire que c'est une vengeance pour son sadisme. Que se soit pour Doctor who, Jeckill ou Sherlock on ne finit pas une saison comme ça!

Je sens que vous allez me détester pour avoir couper le chapitre comme ça surtout que le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu en retard lui aussi, je vous l'ai dit je n'ai plus d'avance et si je sais où je vais il faut encore que je fasses quelques recherches pour l'enquête qui va bientôt débutée.


	7. Chapter 7

Réponse à la review anonyme: Merci à toi Neko, je suis contente que tu apprécies mes fins et j'espère que cette suite te plairas tout autant que le reste.

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec certains passages de ce chapitre, j'ai mis presque un moi avant de réussir à retoucher à ce chapitre mais j'ai réussis à le finir en temps et en heure et j'en suis très fière, je vais maintenant pouvoir galérer sur le chapitre 8. Ce chapitre contient un peu d'action, bientôt tout aura été posé et on va enfin pouvoir avancer dans l'histoire. Je ne pensait pas aller aussi loin ni faire autant de chapitres pour ma première fanfiction mais on ne sais jamais vraiment ce que l'on a à raconter avant de l'écrire.

* * *

-Sherlooock !

John, stoppa brutalement son avancée, la vision qui s'offrait à lui dans le salon le glaçait d'effrois. Le détective s'était redressé, d'une pâleur morbide et les muscles raidis par la tension on aurait pu le croire mort si un hurlement ne s'échappait pas de ses lèvres. Le médecin s'approcha prudemment de son ami avant de se figer une nouvelle fois, sous le choc. La lueur d'intelligence, cette lueur farouche qui brillait habituellement si vivement avait disparue, remplacée par l'éclat terni d'une peur primitive et bestiale. Cet éclat seul brisait le vide de ce regard où ne subsistait plus aucune trace d'humanité. Par un effort de volonté difficile John s'arracha à sa fascination macabre et se força à s'avancer encore jusqu'à prendre son colocataire dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement contre lui. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes avec douceur.

Le poult et la respiration du détective étaient hératiques, il semblait conscient mais coupé de la réalité. Comme plongé dans un cauchemar éveillé. Le diagnostic n'était pas compliqué, juste difficile à poser. Terreur nocturne. Le médecin frémit, ce n'était pas réellement un diagnostic, c'était le symptôme d'une pathologie beaucoup plus grave. C'était le signe indiscutable que le cerveau était touché. Psychologiquement ou physiquement il ne pouvait le dire mais cette maladie annonçait des heures sombres. Le docteur serra son ami contre lui, il ne laissera pas seul. Peu à peu les cris se calmèrent pour se transformer en marmonnements indistinct avant de s'éteindre définitivement. Le logicien ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit la lueur d'intelligence qui les caractérisait s'était rallumée.

-John…

-Tu as fini par te réveiller. Tu te souviens de tout n'est-ce pas ? et tu ne voudras pas m'en parler…

Aucune réponse ne venant de l'intéressé, il continua.

-Il faut que tu comprennes Que je ne vais pas te lâcher tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qu'il se passe ici.

Sherlock, prit dans ses bras se tortilla pour se retrouver face à lui. Son visage s'approchait dangereusement de celui du médecin.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Peut-être devrais-je te montrer, finit-il par dire dans un murmure avant de supprimer l'espace entre son visage et celui de John.

Le logicien ne savait plus où il en était depuis qu'il était sorti de son état de transe. S'il tremblait toujours à son contact, la présence de son ami était rassurante. Il avait du mal à avoir plus de deux pensées cohérentes à la suite, il en était terrifié. Il ne savait que dire et encore moins que faire, il ne savait plus rien. Le détective leva les yeux pour rencontrer le bleu de ceux de la seule personne qui lui était intime. Inquiet, sa bouche s'entrouvrait sous l'effet du stress. Son esprit vide ne pouvait construire qu'une seule réponse qui lui parut appropriée sur le coup à la question du médecin. Il posa sa bouche contre celle de John, força le passage avec sa langue et l'embrassa rageusement. Sa victime, choquée, relâcha la pression de ses bras autours du génie. Sherlock sentait sa langue s'enroulée en un tango furieux autour de celle du docteur mais son esprit restait absent. Il colla son colocataire contre le dossier du canapé et glissa sa main sous son T-shirt. Il fit descendre cette main dans une caresse langoureuse jusqu'à la fermeture qu'il s'appliquait à l'ouvrir dans un état second quand il sentit le corps contre le sien se raidir au contact de ses doigts. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? John. Il le contraignait, il n'était pas mieux que Moriarty. Il était même pire que lui, il abusait de la confiance de son ami et pas seulement de sa confiance. Il abusait de lui, tout simplement. Sherlock se figea, tout se bousculait en lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais il devait absolument s'arrêter tout de suite. Le regard hagard du docteur lui transperçait le cœur.

John sentit plus qu'il ne vit Sherlock bondir du canapé, les yeux dans le vague, son esprit était embrouillé par toutes les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête. Etait-il possible que le détective l'aima sans qu'il n'en sût rien ? Au prix d'un effort surhumain, le médecin s'extirpa de la brume qui entravait ses facultés mentales. Rien, aucun signe n'indiquait un quelconque sentiment caché mais pour la première fois il se mit à réfléchir réellement à ce qui arrivait à Sherlock. Ses disparitions nocturnes, son refus d'être touché, la terreur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux, son agressivité, la terreur nocturne et maintenant ça. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, les symptômes étaient évident depuis le début. Et il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, il l'avait même abandonné égoïstement pour prendre l'air. Tout semblait tellement logique, mais pourquoi Sherlock se laissait-il faire ? Le docteur avait beau s'user les méninges il ne trouvait pas, mais peu lui importait pour l'instant. Il détailla son petit géni comme jamais il ne l'avais fait auparavant et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal. Le détective était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude et il paraissait aussi plus maigre. Son maintien était encore raide et ses mains tremblant légèrement montraient sa gêne. Tous ces détails ne faisaient que souligner ce que l'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux. Son angoisse et sa peur se battait avec sa rage, son dégoût et sa haine de lui-même. Ce qu'il y lisait le renseignait sur l'horreur de ses nuits.

Sherlock avait suivi les pensées de John avec une appréhension croissante, il angoissait à l'idée de sa réaction et il craignait de voir se former sur son visage les traits de la pitié ou du dégoût. Soudainement, ce qu'il venait de faire, ses nuits d'épouvante, sa terreur nocturne, tout lui retomba dessus en même temps. Comme si le fait de se cacher de son ami avait contribué à le protégé et que toutes ses défenses s'étaient effondrer à l'instant même où cet ami avait compris. Il tremblait et il avait la tête qui tournait. Le choc émotionnel était trop violent, il s'affaissa. Son colocataire inquiet de le voir faiblir réagit par pur réflexe. Il se leva, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et le serra contre lui. Le détective se serait bien abandonné à cet étreinte mais la chaleur de ce corps contre le siens lui rappelait trop ses contacts avec Moriarty et il ne pouvait pas en profiter après ce qu'il venait de faire. Doucement il se dégagea des bras de son seul compagnon.

-Maintenant laisses-moi s'il te plaît, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix enroué avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre sous le regard peiné du médecin.

Son lit l'attendait dans ses quartiers, il s'y blottit mais il refusait de s'endormir à nouveau. S'endormir signifiait prendre le risque de sombrer de nouveau dans une terreur nocturne en moins de vingt minutes. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, les brides qui lui revenaient de son précédent cauchemar éveillé le persuadaient de ne pas retenter l'expérience. Il se força donc à rester ainsi, posé en position fœtal sur les couvertures, les yeux grands ouvert rivés sur les images encore vivantes de son rêve : « _La pièce est sombre et nue, il est seul pourtant il peut entendre Moriarty lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille. Sur les murs il voit des reflets semblables à ceux d'une piscine. Je ferais de ton cœur un tas de cendres, de cendres… La pièce s'assombrit encore. La drague est finie Sherlock ! Un rire. Un visage. Des mains l'agrippent et le tirent vers le gouffre qui laisse s'échapper les voix. Il veut lutter mais son corps ne répond plus. Il ne peut pas se battre. Il ne peut que hurler alors il cri. Il cri de toute la force de ses poumons, jusqu'à s'en casser la voix mais il ne le sens pas alors il continu à crier…_ ».

Tap tap tap. Le bruit étouffé le fait sortir de sa transe. Il en est reconnaissant mais il a peur de ce que signifient ces coups frappés.

-Sherlock ? fit la voix de John de l'autre côté de la porte, Lestrade a appelé. Il a vraiment besoin de toi. Il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi mais il m'a dit que l'on comprendrait une fois sur place. C'est à Durward Street, dans une petite ruelle à moins de 150 mètres de l'hôpital de Londres. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille, ça a l'air important.

Le détective avait envie de ne pas lui répondre, de rester cloîtré, seul, mais le Travail était prioritaire et tout ce mystère autour de l'enquête avait piqué sa curiosité. L'affaire devait être diablement importante pour que le lieutenant l'appelle après ce qu'il s'était passé avec cet imbécile de légiste. Le logicien se leva et reprit son manteau sans oublier d'y glisser un petit paquet. C'était décidé, il irait.

**Je marcherais les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,**

**Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,**

**Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,**

**Triste et le jour sera pour moi comme la nuit.**

V. Hugo: « Demain dès l'aube »

* * *

Spoiler: le nom de la rue est très important, quelqu'un serait capable de me dire pourquoi?

J'ai pris ce poème parce qu'il m'a fait penser au Sherlock de ma fic, même s'il ne veux plus rien voir ou entendre son don est une malédiction et le reste est plutôt facile à comprendre. J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler.

Les reviews c'est presque comme les bonbons, c'est délicieux mais ça ne donne pas de caries.


End file.
